Semifinals: Third Match: Echo Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Note: You may start at anytime at any place. BUT, this must end at 1/31/09 at 6:00 P.M. "The semifinals has now started!" The Proctor shouted. The crowd then cheers from the above. "We need the two of our contestants apporach and sign in!" Sign-in Proctor Signed in: Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 16:04, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Note: Note me at usertalk that you signed in. --Echo Uchiha 16:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) "The first contestant is in! And now, we wait for Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki!" The Proctor shouted out. --Narutokurosaki547 20:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hikaru walked sleepily to the stage, "Huh, I can fight today? Good. The guy in the real world has a meeting tomorrow, so this is a good time to start..." The two then approaches each other. "All right then, shake hands with each other." The Proctor said. Seireitou watched form the stands along with Ryun. "Heh, this should be good" said seireitou Evan stands on the side completely emotionless staring Echo. Then sits down next to Seireitou and Ryun Scarr sits in the front row with his feet up, waiting impatiently for the match to begin. I'm hungry. Monk Walks up and sits becid scarr and ands him a lollypop. Scarr's eyes widen and he thanks the man, licking the candy like a cat. "I hope Kurosaki-san wins, Echo is a meanie..." Seireitou gets a large popcorn, a large soda and nachos and starts to eat them like Goku eats, "Kurosaki better win" he said then looking towards Echo, "Maybe i couldnt get out to Echo, but.... Hikaru probably could" he said sipping his Mountain Dew. Indo looked at them, "This is going to be close. Both Uchiha and Hikaru are adept ninja." He turned to Semoiya, "What do you think?" He replied, "I think that Kurosaki has more of a chance. On the contrary, Echo seems to be strong. He hides his appearance, and that's a delicate trait of a shinobi." Echo Uchiha and Hikaru then shook hands. "All right then, BEGIN THE MATCH!" The Proctor shouted. Conversations before the Battle Ryuka grinned, sitting down beside Seireitou sipping on some soda. "Echo's gonna kick some ass...." Evan has some of Seireitou's popcorn "he better, after beating me" Echo stood carelessly, yet completely focused. "Don't die again." Hikaru smiled, "If I died, you would be disqualified, Echo." He then looked the demon boy straight in the eye, "But I don't think you could even scratch my forehead." "If you say so, old man." Echo said doubtingly. Hikaru laughed, "Of course...heh, she definitely is like you..." "Umm...Yeah, I'm sure "she" is." Said Echo, a bit confused. Seireitou smiled, "Heh, Echo doesnt stand a chance against Hikaru or me," he thought, happily drinking his Mountain Dew. "Well, it doesn't matter now," said Hikaru as he drew his Shadow Blades. "All that matters now is the fight." He then said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken." Two Sannin down, one to go Echo drew Akujin and twirled it once for unknown reasons. Hikaru then said, "If you don't mind, I'll go first, considering I'm an 'old man' and all." "Go ahead, I'm in no rush." Said Echo, actually more focused on a particular section of the arena... Indo looked at them, "What is this? Will someone move already?" Not even looking, he takes some of Seireitou's popcorn, and Seireitou, doesn't understand why everyone is taking his popcorn. "I agree" Evan says, as he looks down to see he's had the last of the popcorn "Sorry I'll buy you a new one'" he sighes as he buys Seireitou a new bag of popcorn. Semoiya looked at Indo, "If this doesn't get any action, the'll be disqualified. No one likes that." Ryuka frowned, glaring at the two combatants. "Come on, you lazy jerks!" He shouted. "Tear each other apart, like...." Indo saw that Ryuka didn't know what to say next, "...Two rabid dogs?" "....Yeah!" Ryuka replied. Hikaru and Echo were still standing in silence after the Proctor said to start. 15 Minutes Later Indo got fed up, "I'm going to buy me a snack!" Then he stumped off to the concestion stand. Evan jumps to the ceiling hanging up there with his chakra "Last one to fall, I'll treat to ramen" "Echo, if Hikaru doesnt beat you... i will" he said to Echo telepathecly, while focusing on Echo with his eyes. He decides not to argue and gives his popcorn to Evan. Jeez, what are those two waiting for? Can't somebody make the first move? The Proctor said and he sighs. "Okay, if somebody doesn't move in the next 15 seconds! I'm calling it quits for this battle!" The Proctor shouted. "Hey, Ryuka. The arena is pretty crowded today. I wonder what's up?" Otonami said as he came out of nowhere and he looks at the arena. Interesting match... Otonami thought. He then sits next to Ryuka and Indo. 1 hour later * *Everyone in the staduim has left* * *Seireitou fell asleep* * *Evan falls to the ground face first into Seireitous nachos* At this point Evan, and Seireitou are the last ones in the audence First Part of the Battle "Come on old man, you're wasting time." Echo said. Okay, maybe an hour was too long. The Proctor thought as he layed down on a tree. "Beginning the countdown. 10, 9, 8, 7..." The Proctor then holds up his fingers to count. Hikaru smiled and disappeared. He then slashed Echo on his back, leaving a jagged wound. Hikaru smirked and said, "There's 2 reasons that I waited this long. One, the guy who writes what I say was not here last night, and I didn't want anyone to get injured." Indo woke up, "Hey something happened!" Evan wakes up to reilize he has a face full of nachos "Hey Seireitou wake up some things happening Scarr comes back from the food stands with 27 lollipops, "SOMETHINGS HAPPENING!", Scarr said in a screaming-like voice. In the Guardians HQ, every spectator says in unison: "Oh my God, something happened!" Hikaru, now noticably annoyed, "Okay, the next person to say 'somthing happened' will, and shall be put through the worst torture imaginable." Seireitou was snoring, "Uh... uh, stop Tsunade, im sore, uhh..". He was still asleep, regaurdless of the fight.